A day in your life
by yu-chan-x3
Summary: Suite de drabbles sur la vie de Tsuna de son enfance à son plus grand âge, en passant par ses problèmes en tant que boss, à ceux avec sa famille et ses amis... AllxTsuna principalement yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris quelque chose. Me revoilà avec des drabbles sur mon adorable Tsuna ! J'ai pas tellement le temps d'écrire beaucoup (ni la motivation) et j'ai encore moins le temps de traduire (j'ai des traductions en cours, mais je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation des auteurs pour publier, donc je traduis pour moi même... si vous avez des fictions proposez moi on sait jamais o/)

.

* * *

.

**Père**

Tsuna ne s'était jamais sentit proche de son « père ».

Pour lui, depuis son enfance, ce mot ne signifiait rien.

Pourtant, il avait eu envie d'avoir un papa. Quelqu'un dont il aurait été fier et dont il pourrait vanter les mérites auprès de ses camarades de classe. Mais se vanter de quoi ?

« Mon papa voyage dans le monde pour son travail ! » S'était exclamé un jour le petit Tsuna face à deux garçons de sa classe qui abordaient ce sujet. Mais il n'avait pas pu dire de quel travail il s'agissait, n'ayant pas du tout compris ce que sa mère lui avait donné comme justification pour son absence. Les deux garçons se moquèrent de lui. « Tu ne connais même pas le boulot de ton papa, t'es sûr que c'est ton père ? » Et ça lui fit mal, ça lui déchira son petit cœur déjà bien assez malmené comme ça.

Alors il s'était inventé un père. C'était plus simple pour lui. Ça le protégeait face aux méchancetés et ça le rassurait. Il imaginait un père fort qui sauvait des vies, un père gentil et courageux, un père qui les appelait souvent pour prendre des nouvelles, un père qui lui souhaitait son anniversaire, un père qui l'aimait...

Quelques années plus tard, il se trouvait face à cet homme. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé physiquement malgré le temps qui était passé. Pourtant le jeune garçon ne reconnaissait pas l'homme, quelque chose avait changé. De plus, le regard de Tsuna n'était plus le même. De l'enfant naïf, voulant connaître son père, il était devenu un adolescent gardant une rancune envers cet être qu'il ne considérait plus du tout comme quelqu'un de sa famille.

Iemitsu était un homme qui venait s'incruster dans sa vie. Clamant aimer sa femme sans pour autant vraiment lui apporter l'affection qu'un mari l'aimant sincèrement lui aurait apporté. Il buvait beaucoup trop et mangeait ce que sa mère avait difficilement préparé sans même la remercier. Il lui donnait des conseils sur comment vivre, comment agir, ce qu'il devait être sans même lui demander quoi que ce soit sur les années qu'il avait vécu sans lui.

Cet homme qui souriait tout le temps stupidement et qui ne semblait pas très futé se tenait en face de lui ce jour là. Il avait réussi à lui faire perdre toute envie de le considérer comme son père en quelques secondes. Quel genre de père préférait choisir le camps de ses collègues plutôt que son fils. Quel genre de père n'hésitait pas à attaquer son propre enfant et à l'envoyer à l'hôpital avec pour seule excuse « désolé, le boulot c'est important ». Quel genre d'être humain osait asséner des coups à un garçon de douze ans et ensuite revendiquer d'être son père ?

Pour Tsuna, cet personne qui avait préféré élever et entraîner un autre enfant qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille plutôt que son propre fils n'était rien. Pour Tsuna, Iemitsu, son père, n'était rien d'autre qu'un intrus.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions (que ce soit en bon ou en mal tant que c'est justifié). J'ai déjà écris plusieurs autres drabbles, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour les corriger. (j'suis une L catastrophique en ortho').

Si non, les couples seront essentiellement yaoi. Avec qui voulez vous voir notre petit Tsuna ?


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà !

Merci beaucoup à Himlia pour sa correction !

* * *

2. Confiance.

Il existe différents sens à la confiance.

Le premier se trouvait être un dont Sawada Tsunayoshi avait le plus besoin. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait eu du mal à l'acquérir. Ça avait toujours été un défi pour lui de devoir avancer une opinion sans penser qu'elle serait complètement nulle et par la suite penser qu'il était tout aussi mauvais.

Beaucoup de choses avaient mises à mal sa confiance en lui-même et en ce qu'il pouvait accomplir. Sa mère tout d'abord, mais nous aborderons ce sujet plus tard, puis les camarades de classe et enfin les professeurs. Bien trop souvent nommé « dame-Tsuna » pour qu'il arrive à se raisonner et comprendre qu'il valait mieux que ça, il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée d'être quelqu'un. Il n'avait plus l'envie de leur montrer qu'il était quelqu'un lui aussi. Il préférait la chaleur de son lit.

Mais heureusement pour lui et son bien-être, Reborn était arrivé. À la dure, il avait appris à être quelqu'un. Sans aucune douceur, on l'avait plongé de force dans un monde sans cœur et il y avait trouvé son confort. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été toujours simple et il avait beaucoup souffert, mais il avait gagné beaucoup en échange.

Lorsque Tsuna entrait dans la salle de réunion, tout le monde se taisait. Tout le monde tournait son regard vers lui et attendait qu'il prenne la parole. Personne ne posait sur lui de regard négatif. D'une certaine manière ça lui donnait confiance. Parce qu'il savait très bien que les personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce connaissaient aussi bien ses défauts que ses qualités et qu'ils l'aimaient tous pour ce qu'il était.

.

Le deuxième sens était un sentiment qui était commun à beaucoup des connaissances de Tsuna.

C'était toujours très étrange pour ces personnes, la plupart sanguinaire et sans pitié, de se rendre compte qu'elles avaient une incroyable confiance envers le jeune boss des Vongola. Qu'ils soient de la famille ou non, Tsuna avait l'étrange don de mettre les personnes, qui avaient été auparavant ses ennemies, de son côté. Pour ce qui était de sa famille en elle-même, elle s'était vite formée, comme un cocon sécurisant où Tsuna pouvait être lui-même.

Ils étaient tous différents dans cette étrange famille mafieuse et chacun avait sa propre raison d'être là. Ils avaient tous des caractères différents et tout aussi difficiles à gérer. Ils ne s'entendaient pas tous et ne se seraient probablement jamais adressé la parole s'ils n'avaient pas fait partie de cette petite communauté.

Les sept gardiens se disputaient à propos d'une stupide histoire de jambon périmé. Personne ne savait ou du moins ne se souvenait de la manière dont le sujet avait été amené, mais ils s'en fichaient tous. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et tous se calmèrent. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très réjouissantes et Tsuna expliqua clairement à tout le monde ce qui n'allait pas. Pourtant, au fond d'eux, aucun des gardiens n'avaient vraiment peur. Ils faisaient tous pleinement confiance à Tsuna pour savoir comment prendre une décision, qui ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure mais la plus sincère et la plus valable à défendre.

* * *

J'attends vos avis ? Ah et dans le prochain normalement il y aura du yaoi :3 (donc si vous aimez pas vous connaissez la croix rouge en haut à droit, ça vous sera utile à ce moment là ^^ )


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai quelques gros problèmes de santé qui font que je ne suis pas très motivée. Le prochain drabble arrive bientôt (il est déjà corrigé). Si non j'en ai un autre pas encore corrigé et j'suis motivée pour en écrire d'autre (en même temps je suis cloîtrée chez moi et ça me fait du bien d'écrire un peu...)

Pour ce drabble, c'est un couple Yaoi ! Mouhahaha... J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci à Himlia pour avoir corrigé ce drabble.

* * *

3. Magie.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Tsuna s'était dit qu'il n'aimait pas la magie.

Il ne l'aimait pas pour plusieurs raisons. La première était parce que lorsque ses affaires disparaissaient mystérieusement, Kiren (1), qui était visiblement le responsable, justifiait toujours ça par de la magie. Inconsciemment, pour Tsuna, la magie avait toujours le visage moqueur de Kiren.

Une des autres raisons qui faisait qu'il n'aimait pas la magie était qu'il y avait quelque chose d'imprévisible derrière ce mot. Tsuna n'aimait pas l'imprévisible. Il n'aimait pas se rendre compte que le chien de la voisine n'était pas attaché. Il n'aimait pas se rendre compte que son père était à nouveau parti, il n'aimait pas avoir des petits pois à manger le midi, il n'aimait pas se réveiller avec un affreux mal de ventre qui n'était même pas là la veille.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent pour lui.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sentit un doigt froid caresser lentement et doucement sa petite joue. « Je ne vois rien... » murmura doucement Tsuna alors que quelqu'un le serrait contre lui doucement et chaleureusement.

« C'est fait exprès, Bunny. » susurra une voix suave contre son oreille. Le souffle chaud de l'homme le fit frissonner.

Bunny. Tsuna n'aimait pas tellement le surnom qu'il lui avait attribué. Il savait très bien pourquoi il l'appelait ainsi et ce n'était pas très flatteur. Du moins c'était ce que son ego lui criait lorsqu'il lui avait dit « Tu es une proie, un adorable petit lapin qui essaye de s'échapper alors que le loup te mangera sans aucune hésitation et tu ne pourras rien y faire. ». Mais au fond de lui, il s'était senti excité par les mots qu'avait roucoulés l'homme en face de lui.

Le brun n'aimait pas cette partie de lui. Une facette au fond de lui-même qui criait "encore" lorsque son partenaire le dominait largement et qui n'était absolument pas dérangée d'être complètement à la merci de quelqu'un. Compte tenu de son poste et de sa force lors des combats, il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa relation amoureuse ne soit pas maîtrisée par lui.

De doux baisers vinrent se poser sur sa nuque et son cœur manqua un battement. Il savait très bien comment lui faire perdre tous ses moyens et en abusait suffisamment.

« Tu ne devais pas me montrer quelque chose ? » bafouilla le plus jeune alors que deux mains fraîches commençaient déjà à se balader sous son tee-shirt.

« Hum, pressé mon adorable Tsunayoshi ? » Il fit glisser ses doigts agiles sur sa peau, faisant frissonner le boss. « Mais tu n'as pas tort »

Le voile noir qui recouvrait le regard chocolat de Tsuna disparu rapidement laissant place à un paysage splendide. L'appartement habituellement sombre c'était transformer en jardin traditionnel japonais des plus beaux, remplis de cerisiers en fleurs et de soleil.

« Comment fais-tu pour toujours me surprendre ainsi ? »

« Magie, mon cher Tsunayoshi ~ »

« Mukuro ? »

« Oui ? »

« Et si tu me détachais maintenant ? »

« Non ~ » Tsuna ne put que déglutir en voyant le regard scintillant de perversité de son amant.

* * *

(1) : Kiren est un personnage inventé pour le bien de ce drabble, c'est juste un enfant random qui était avec lui à l'école.

Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Quels couples vous voulez voir avec Tsuna ?


End file.
